Tending Fire
by foreverloved
Summary: Rewritten version of 'White Raven'. Sasuke is sent to live with the Hyuuga. There, through the eyes of an observer, he is confronted with a choice. Help the one who is too much like he was, or in vicious spite, let the clan destroy itself? NejixSasu
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note:** This idea randomly came to me when I was puzzling over how Sasuke, a 7-8 year old, survived on his own with a guardian.

**Rewritten:** 8/20/08

**- **

**Prologue: Lighting the Fire  
**

**-**

It was early enough for the streets of the lively village to be empty, the soft wind still and the glorious sun high in the sky. It was the sort of morning Sarutobi loved to sit back and appreciate. If his guilt hadn't allowed him the luxury his job would have stolen it for him. Seated at the head of a tan semi-circle table he let his tan hands rub his sore throbbing temples. Sandaime Sarutobi, proud leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was getting a murderous headache. Not for what was happening, but for what he knew would begin soon.

Turning a smile to the attentive audience Sarutobi addressed the assembled Konohakagure Council. "Now that you all have started behaving like the adults you are we can finally resolve this issue. Genma, please step forward and read your report."

A man situated to the left of the Sandaime cleared his throat and began to talk, "July 29th, 4:37 a.m. Kobayshi Shinto arrived at the Uchiha Compound for his annual surveillance of the clan. 4:40 Kobayshi discovered countless corpses lining the streets of the small village. Closer examination pronounced the dead bodies to be members of the Uchiha Clan. Backup was called immediately."

"4:50 all members of the Uchiha Clan were pronounced dead. 4:51 a young boy identified as the second son of Uchiha Fugaku was found alive with only a few minor injuries. 4:55 the boy was brought to Konoha Hospital for treatment. July 30th, 8:13 the boy, now identified as Uchiha Sasuke, was reported missing from his hospital room. 8:29 Uchiha Sasuke was found sitting outside the compound of his home and brought back to the hospital. 8:30 Uchiha Sasuke reported the assailant to be his older brother; Uchiha Itachi."

As fond of spectacles as the gathered men were Sandaime had expected the full report to send them into another loud, pointless frenzy. His warm brown eyes were met with surprised, unnerved, and in a few of the lesser ninja's gazes: fear. If the entire Police Force could be taken out by a single thirteen-year old boy what hope did they have?

In an attempt to ease the tense air Sarutobi exhaled and calmly removed the large, white rimmed hat of his office. "It will only unnerve the civilians if news that one of the villages noblest clans was massacred by a teenage boy. Tell them it was an enemy of indefinable numbers with a grudge solely against the Uchiha. That should settle any doubts about their safety."

Glancing up from his hat Sarutobi noticed several of the men looking doubtful—almost as if they thought the report was false. Twisting a small frown on his face Sarutobi gave the room a sad sweep of his eyes and said, "This event was certainly surprising but not unbelievable. Uchiha Itachi is — was, the best shinobi since the fourth Hokage himself. I have sent two ANBU squads in chase of him but it I doubt they will catch the young boy. If he doesn't wish to be caught he won't be."

Sarutobi was satisfied to see his explanation seemed to resolve the questioning gazes. Using the momentum created with his words he continued, "This emergency meeting was not called to discuss Uchiha Itachi's fate but rather his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke's. The seven year old boy has expressed his immense disinterest in returning to the compound. In light of his young age and orphaned state the medics have strongly suggested he be adopted immediately. What are your opinions?

The news a boy no yet sixteen had massacred his entire extended family in a few hours could not cause a rush of panic or confusion in these men but the debate over a boy's life could. Sarutobi did not appreciate the irony.

"He should be put in with a normal family—"

"No, he can manage by himself!"

"An orphanage—"

"It should be a Jounin family—"

"Be quiet all of you! You sound like children," Sarutobi chided sternly, his low voice carrying all the weight befitting a leader of his stature.

The command was sudden but effective. Within in minuets of its uttering the ruckus died down to low muttered complaints that, with a pointed look, were easily silenced.

"Squabbling will get us no where! Calm down and behave like the leaders I know you are. I will take suggestions but one at a time. I am sick of hearing you all bicker."

The room remained quiet for a good duration of the time as each man weighed his argument.

The silence was broken by a man dressed in loose red kimono. "I agree with the medic's. The boy should be put in foster care so he can have a family again."

An elderly man in blue robes rose to glare headily at the one who had suggested such a ludicrous idea. "No, that would only remind him of what he lost," he snapped.

"What, do you expect him to live on his own? He is only seven!" a third spoke his opinion with an added slam of the fist atop the table.

"An orphanage then. There is no family there," yet another spoke up.

"He can't live in an orphanage! He is the last Uchiha he should be given the treatment that title holds!"

Soon the room was filled with aggressive voices for the second time that morning.

"Quiet! Quiet! This is not a school house gentleman!" The Hokage's voice boomed through out the room, successfully drowning out everyone else. When they had quieted down once more he spoke. "Let us discuss each suggestion individually. Yakamura, I believe you spoke first?" Sandaime directed his question to the red clad man.

Yakamura politely inclined his head to the Hokage before standing up. "As I said early I believe the boy should be put under the care of a specially chosen foster family. I have no doubt many families would be delighted to take in the young Uchiha," Yakamura finished his statement with a small, confidant smile.

A man dressed in sharp shades of blue made a move to stand but was effectively stopped by a pointed look of Sandaime. "Be patient Akemi, you will have your turn. As for your suggestion Yakamura I ask you this. How would we choose the family? On what scale would you deem them worthy to raise the boy?" Sandaime countered.

The man opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a loud woman with wild brown hair. "There isn't any way to choose! That's why he needs to put in an orphanage. That'll tuffen the squirt up." Her voice was gruff, very much like her shaggy brown appearance.

Yakamura turned to the lady and addressed her directly. "Oh you know all about 'tuffening' them up don't you Inuzuka?" he spat.

The lady's mouth broadened into a snarl. "What did you say you snot-nosed coward?!"

Surprisingly enough it was not the Third who silenced the room but rather a long haired man dressed in a cream robes. "He should be put with people he can relate to and who have similar ways of doing things." The man's voice was soft yet firm, laced with self-confidence and respect. All eyes shifted to the bold male.

"What are you suggesting Hiashi?" Sarutobi asked.

The Hyuuga's mouth turned up slightly in what was supposed to be a smile. "Sasuke should live with the Hyuuga. It is common knowledge both clans have had similar system of reering children. It is only fitting the boy should be put by us."

"Are you saying you want to adopt him?" Sarutobi clarified.

Hiashi nodded his head as he spoke, "I am willing to raise him myself as a member of both the Hyuuga and the last Uchiha. I have two daughters of my own so he would have other children of his age to interact with."

"Wouldn't that remind him of what he had lost Hyuuga?" Akamichi demanded from his place near the back.

Turning to face the larger male Hiashi met the distrusting gaze with a polite, if not a bit superior, smile. "If a child is thrust into a situation he is not comfortable in he will instinctively adjust his surroundings into something he finds comfortable, a home away from home. By placing the boy in my care it will be skipping all that awkward adjusting. Isn't that correct Hokage-sama?" Hiashi directed the last of his words to Sarutobi, tilting his head to catch the old man's eyes.

Despite the Third's natural distrust of the Hyuuga head he had to admit the idea was the most rational he had heard as of yet. It was also getting late and he knew the decision needed to be made soon. With that thought in mind he said, "Very well then. From this day forth Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, will live with Hyuuga Hiashi and his family in the Hyuuga Compound. Meeting adjourned."

There were several grunts and words of disapproval but the council members knew that the Hokage's decision was final.

Sometime later the Third Hokage was left to himself. Standing up he gazed out the large window behind him and into the beautiful city he loved, the earlier matter pushed to the farthest corner of his mind. It was too late to feel guilt. He had done what he had to.

**-**

**-**

**Edited Changes:** I made the prologue longer and, most importantly, Sasuke _already _went to the Compound. He does not go there with Hinata like he did in my original telling of this story.

**Authors Ending Notes: **Sasuke is seven for plots sake. If you see anything you think is wrong, or even simple criticism, please tell me. I am also looking for a beta for this story. If interested please let me know. If I can get five reviews for it I will update the next chapter tomorrow. If I don't then it will be the day after tomorrow.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Double thanks for the second-time readers.


	2. Foundations

**Authors Note:** I tried to make the Hyuuga district as similar to the clips I found in the fillers as much possible. I did tweak things a bit though, like the layout of the house and stuff. If you guys see anything that is wrong please tell me so I can fix it. Chapters one and two are a bit rough and NOT my best work so hang in with me, the other chapters will be better.

**WARNING!:** The following assumptions have been made based upon the original manga and will be assumed for the remainder of the story: Sasuke had the inner strength to behave and react to his surroundings at a relatively (if not a little depressed) level. He can react normally and swiftly. As a child Sasuke distanced himself from others and focused on his family: be they dead or not. Hiashi is an ambitious man with a kind heart but he usually ignores said kind heart.

**IMPORTANT:** I need someone willing to help me with plot and editing as soon as possible. You don't have to be perfect just willing.

**Rewritten:** 9/20/09

**-**

**Chapter 1: Foundations  
**

**-**

Daylight spilled out from the windows, casting a vivid shadow of the walking nurse. The shadow, as well its owner stopped abruptly at one of the many white doors along the wall. The only thing distinguishing it from the others was a small black number painted atop the door.

Being extra careful not to make a sound the woman slowly opened the door and walked in. The room was of an average size and painted a light blue. The large window to the east provided enough natural light to illuminate its sparse contents: a nightstand, a metal divider, miscellaneous medical equipment and a bed.

The window light was small but enough to cast it's warmth across the bed and its occupant. He was young, no more than seven and pale enough to answer the Nurse's silently questions of his health. He wasn't eating well. She was sure if she looked in the garbage can she would find the yesterdays uneaten dinner.

Still, he was sleeping now and that was good enough news to merit a smile. After everything he had been through she was pleased to see he could still feel peace, if only during sleep.

She gently set the breakfast tray atop the stand next to the bed. It had been done soundlessly but the boy awoke from it anyway. His black irises falling into focus as he blinked in confusion.

"Good morning Sasuke, I trust you slept well?" she asked warmly, knowing full well he had barely slept a wink the night before but feeling obliged to ask anyway.

At the sound of the other's voice he turned his head to the source of the words. He said nothing in answer to her question but pulled himself up into sitting position.

"I sure hope you did, you'll need the energy. Today is the day your new family is picking you up," she said cheerfully.

Pulling the blue curtains away from the window she watched with amusement as the sudden increase of lighting caused the child to flinch. Still, he didn't answer her. It wasn't a rare thing, as the young Uchiha seemed to only like staring vacantly at the wall, but she had hoped for something.

Worried the silence (and the staring) would worsen his condition, the nurse fell into a rattling, random conversation about the affairs of the hospital. After five minuets pasted with no visible sign of the child paying the least bit attention to her, she began to think he was blocking her out. A change of topic was needed.

"Oh that reminds me, Hokage-sama told to ask you if you wanted him to send someone to get your stuff from the compound and take it to your new home."

The boys hand twitched slightly, a small indication he had been listening after all. "Don't go in there. Nobody should go in there," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

The answer was more than expected. Over a week had passed since the horrible massacre but Sasuke was still sensitive. Anyone would. She just hoped he would get over it. "I understand, I'll tell the Hokage to pass the message on to the other shinobi. You can go get your stuff yourself when your new guardian arrives."

The nurse paused, giving Sasuke the chance to ask perhaps who the man was. Again he said nothing and she was forced to answer his silent, brooding questions. "He's an excellent man from the celebrated Hyuuga Clan you know. You're going to be living with him and his family from now on. Isn't that wonderful?"

She doubted the child was listening to her anymore. His gaze hadn't wavered from the wall a bit. Still, she hated this silence. "I hear he has two daughters of his own. Won't that be fun? I don't think you have ever had a sister have you?" The nurse realized her mistake when she saw the boys eyes widened slightly then fall into slits. She had mentioned the taboo topic: siblings. She should have known better.

Mentally scolding herself for such reckless action the nurse quickly dropped the topic. "Is that wound still bothering you? I can check on it again if you like."

A sharp knock on the door cut off any reply the boy was going to give. "Ah that must be him," she stated obviously. Walking over to the white door she pulled it open, a greeting spilling off her lips upon finding her suspicion correct. "Good morning Hyuuga Hiashi-sama. It is a fine morning is it not?"

"Yes it is, isn't?"

Moving away from the door she allowed the man in, adding more words as she watched the illusive clan head search for the boy. "You have perfect timing, Sasuke-kun just woke up."

The nurse moved away toward the window, allowing Sasuke his first look at his new keeper.

He was an older man, somewhere in his mid thirties. He wasn't ugly nor excessively handsome, a good young face with the light lavender pupil-less eyes of the Hyuuga. His long brown hair was kept free, letting it rub effortlessly against the green robe he wore over a white kimono¹.

"Sasuke-kun, this is Hiashi Hyuuga-sama. He will be your guardian from this day on," the nurse introduced cheerfully as she finished walking to the bedside.

Ignoring the nurse he continued his challenging stare at the man. Sasuke didn't need someone to look after him. He could take care himself.

The stare was more one-sided than anything. This Hiashi Hyuuga seemed endlessly calm. "It is good to see you again Sasuke. You may not remember me for you were very young but you and your mother often visited my wife before her death²."

Sasuke took this chance to fasten his stare into a dull glare. He didn't remember him at all. And why would his mother visit a Hyuuga? Uchiha's did not mingle with other clans. In fact, they didn't mingle with _anyone_.

"Here are the release papers Hiashi-sama," the nurse said softly, noticed the one-sided glare Sasuke was sending the other. She handed a thin stack of paper to Hiashi who took them from her and signed where she indicated.

"He's all set to go then," the nurse told him with a smile. Switching her attention to Sasuke her smile grew. "You ready to go Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke frowned at her and got out of the bed. It didn't matter if he was ready, he had to go anyway. The nurse was an idiot for asking. He was tempted to tell her so but felt it would be too rude, so he opted for a mere grunt. He had heard his brother use it many times with other people, it usually shut them up.

Hiashi waited until Sasuke was beside him before opening the door and walking out into the hospital. If either male bothered to look around them they might have appreciated the soft, subtle view the wide windows offered of Konoha.

Naturally, both were far too immersed in their inner-monologues to bother with something like scenery, even when they left the hospital and entered the heart of Konoha.

Their thoughts served as a protection of sorts against the rumors taking up post of the talk in the streets. They were used to ushered whispers, one did not come from a prestigious family and not have others talk about them, but it didn't take the sting from the wound. Especially when the words 'slaughter' and 'no family' filtered through to them. At times it was all Sasuke could do not to scowl openly.

Their next words were not exchanged until they stood face to face with the large, five foot high white stone wall of the Hyuuga Compound. The wall extended both directions for a good mile or two. A large stone gate complete with grey tiled roofing opened up into the compound. Near the top of the square was a good sized white sign proclaiming the stone gate to be the entrance to the Hyuuga District.

"Come, it's nearly lunch," Hiashi said shortly as he walked through the entrance.

The Hyuuga Head did not seem in the least willing to accommodate the boy and Sasuke was forced into a short run in order to catch up with the other.

"Hyuuga-san, does every member live in the compound?" Sasuke asked bravely when he caught up, his curiosity being momentarily stronger than his sulking demurer.

Hiashi looked down in surprise at the boy. That was the first word he had spoken since they left the hospital. "You may call me Hiashi Sasuke, I do not mind." He waited till the boy nodded in understanding before continuing, "There is only a select few Hyuuga who do not live in these walls. I imagine it was the same for the Uchiha."

"Yes…." Sasuke said quietly. His somber mood returned with the mention of his depression.

"My house is in the center of the compound so it is fairly easy to find. Even so I suggest you pay attention to where we are going. You will need to learn the path by heart."

"Yes," Sasuke answered monotonously, his gaze already staring in awe at the buildings around him.

The Hyuuga compound was a maze of light grey concert buildings and beautiful green gardens. Each building was connected to the next, creating a barrier type of effect. Was that what each of the houses were, a shield to protect the head? He was desperate to ask but politeness drilled into him from birth prevented such a question.

He did however ask about the breathtaking gardens scattered strategically around the streets. Sakura blossoms, evergreens, stewardia, and many other nameless trees bloomed beautifully along side interacted floral beds. Wood benches were always somewhere in the fields of green but only a select few had koi ponds. Sasuke did not once see a swing set or slide. He wasn't too surprised however. The Uchiha district didn't have any parks either. It didn't even have gardens like the Hyuuga's did. A few potted plants but no gardens.

Being busy admiring the landscape he had a hard time concentrating on where they were going, causing him to fear he didn't remember all the different turns correctly. The thought was cemented when suddenly, without any warning they turned a corner to stand in front of a large, well-built home.

"Sasuke, this is your new home. It has been the Hyuuga heads home for generations," Hiashi told him with pride.

Home for generations was something Sasuke could certainly believe. The house was beautiful. Brilliant cherry trees stood guard in front of the home while tall, proud red woods sat solitary and numerous in the large space of the front lawn. A stone walkway guided the eye to the house itself, a magnificent traditional home complete with the shoji doors and a courtyard.

"I will warn you now those trees are not to be used as target practice. They have been here since the house itself was built," Hiashi explained as they walked down the path.

"Yes Hiashi-san," Sasuke answered automatically, the man's words flying through his head without really registering.

"I do not know what formalities you used with your father but you have no need to use them with me. Feel free to call me Hiashi."

Sasuke looked up at the man, challenging dark black met stubborn pupil-less lavender. "Yes Hiashi-san," he repeated evenly.

Hiashi could have laughed at the obvious show of defiance. The boy was an Uchiha through and through: defiant, stubborn, and arrogant beyond rationality.

"Do as you like Sasuke but remember: a host's hospitably runs out eventually." A small smile graced his usually pursed lips. "Now come, I have other matters to attend to today. I can't be showing you around all morning."

Walking up the stone path they entered the house. For all the old fashion appearance of the exterior had, the interior was a unique blend of modern and traditional. Straight from the genkan³ the house opened up into three corridors. The first leading into a large tatami room Sasuke guessed to be the living space. The right and left corridors had shoji doors running periodically down them, so he assumed they were rooms of some sort. The floors were a polished brown wood, very fitting for a traditional house such as this.

Lost in his curious gazing Sasuke barely caught sight of Hiashi before the man disappeared around the corner. The right corner, Sasuke reminded himself as he caught up. A house this big would be hard to navigate.

"The layout of the house is simple. Kitchen and dining room are extended through the living room. Bathrooms, library and storage rooms are down the left corridor. Bedrooms occupy the rest of the space. Come this way, I'll show you yours," the Hyuuga head explained quickly as they made their way down the hall.

It was all he could to do to keep up with Hiashi's fast pace, never mind have a chance to look at the rooms mentioned. How he was to find them later remained a mystery. Find anywhere really, he decided as they moved past more and more complicated doors. The child was near breathless by the time they stopped at a very plain shoji door.

"This is your room," Hiashi said, gesturing to the door in front of them.

It was amazing Hiashi could even tell it was the right door with it looking so identical to every other in the hall. If the Hyuuga's were anything like this house Sasuke would never tell any of them apart.

"My room is on the fifth door on the left corridor by the library. If you need anything don't hesitate to stop by. Feel free to explore the house but be careful not to get lost," Hiashi cautioned. He turned to leave but paused as thought crossed his mind.

"Oh yes, make sure you are in the dining room by six. We will be eating at that time and I expect you to be there." With that said the clan head calmly resumed walking away.

Sasuke watched him go, the white cloth of his kimono shifting ever so slightly under the soft sway of his hair. 'He is not so different from father,' the boy thought to himself. But he won't ever replace Fugaku. With that promise firmly in place he slid open the door and stepped in.

Long concrete slabs with wooden supports made up the four walls of his room. Sliding shoji doors a few feet from a decorative wall-cutout reveled a storage closest containing a simple white futon and several blankets. Two empty bookcases were next to the closet, a desk and chair residing in the same place on the opposite wall. To the left of the desk was a simple dark wood dresser with a small box resting atop it. Curiosity revealed the box to full of brand new shuriken.

It was overall, a pleasant room. Still running on curiosity Sasuke walked to the back door and slid it open. Bright noon sunshine poured over him, temporally relieving him of his sight.

When his eyes decided to work he instantly recognized the large area to be a courtyard. A leaning willow stuck up out of the rich brown soil near the north quarter. Wooden decking ran along side the house, leading into the courtyard. It was clearly used for training, not gardening. The idea of training drew his mind back to the shuriken box he had found earlier.

Possessed with the thought of practicing he ran back into the house and grabbed the shuriken box. He wasn't sure whether it was pure rebellion or just his way of pointing out his independence but he wanted to train under the big redwoods out front. Going with that desire he ran straight there, spending twice the amount of time it should have taken him.

Trying his best to remember which corner led to which hallway Sasuke made his way to the front door, eventually reaching it. With no maid or wandering Hyuuga around Sasuke was able to dash over to the trees without getting caught. He was sure Hiashi had warned the staff about the trees, getting caught would not be good.

The warning in mind Sasuke wandered around the area in search of a secluded tree to practice on. It did not take him long to spot one and even less time to set the box down and retrieve a shuriken from its contents.

Hiashi had told him not to use them for target practice but Sasuke was planning on doing just that. With more exhilaration than he should probably have, the boy carefully carved out a target ring on the chosen tree. Once done he toke a few paces back and examined his work. It was a nice round circle with several smaller ones in it.

Reaching into the box he gathered several shuriken and experimentally threw them into the circle. Three of the four hit inside it, only one escaping the small two by two inch innermost circle.

"Big brother, no Itachi can get all of them in that," he hissed angrily to himself. Scowling deeply he attempted again. And again, and again, he swore himself he wouldn't stop till he could get all twenty-five shuriken to land in the center with out missing once.

**-**

The late five o'clock hour found the boy still behind the tree, panting from exhaustion. One more, just one more he thought to himself. One more and I've gotten them all. With a quick flick of his wrist he sent the metal star flying into the center of the craved circle.

A triumphed smile blossomed across his face. He'd finally done it. Three sets of twenty-five successful throws to the dead center with out a single miss. Still grinning like mad the boy walked up to the tree and retrieved the thrown tool. After replacing it in the box he picked it up.

Being careful not to be seen he ran back to the compound. Though he had gotten there with no trouble Sasuke still was wary of Hiashi catching him doing exactly what he wasn't supposed to. Not that the boy cared much for the elders opinion. He was simply staying the house for a bit until he could live on his own. That was all.

Sliding the door shut behind him Sasuke walked into his room. After setting the box down atop the dresser his eyes wondered around the room, finally coming to rest on the wide open floor. His futon, which had been careful stacked in the closet, was spread out on the floor. His mind immediately went to the many servants he had seen walking around the house early that afternoon. Apparently they toke care of the cleaning and such.

'But what should I wear to dinner? I can't go in this', he thought disagreeably as he picked at the sweat drenched clothes sticking to him. Clothes, I need different clothes.

Scanning the room his eyes fell on the dresser. Half-expecting it to be empty the boy walked over and opened the middle drawer. To his surprise a single deep blue cloth was neatly folded in the center of the drawer. Sasuke picked it up to find the cloth to be a light blue child's kimono. It appeared blue at first but looking at it closer he noticed a scene depicting a flurry of white hawks flying off was on the lower of the back and the bottom of both front sides.

Not even caring to shut the drawer Sasuke set the cloth down and quickly shed is own dirty ones. Sliding into the beautiful kimono the boy was delighted to see it fit him almost perfectly. Another peer into the drawer revealed a black obi sash. Knowing he only had a few more less then twenty minuets till six he grabbed the thin cloth and fastened it around his waist.

Okay, now to get find my way to the dining room, he thought with a smile as he ran out of the room and into the maze he was supposed to call home.

-

The corridors were easier to navigate than he had first thought. They may have all looked the same but different pieces of calligraphy scrolls and plants helped serve as land markers. Even equipped with this new found knowledge of the place Sasuke did not arrive until ten minuets past six. As to be expected, Hiashi was already seated at the low table. A small girl with dark purple hair dressed in a light pink petal patterned kimono sat beside him.

"Forgive me Hiashi-san, I lost track of the time," Sasuke said politely as he trotted over to the table and sat atop the cushion across from Hiashi.

"It's quite all right Sasuke. It takes time to get used this place."

Just then a short brown haired maid walked into the room and towards the low table. In her hands were two wooden trays piled with bowls, the sight of which triggered a growl from Sasuke's stomach. It took much self control to resist picking up the chopsticks and begin eating immediately.

"Sasuke, this is my daughter Hinata," Hiashi introduced with a gesture to the pale girl to his right.

Sasuke glanced curiously at the rapidly coloring girl. "Hinata," he acknowledged dully.

The girl squeaked and focused her gaze on the food in front of her.

Hiashi knew he wasn't going to get much else out of his shy daughter so settled for the small noise. Clearing his throat he said announced the usual dinner greeting. Picking up his chopsticks he began to eat, the girl at his left following suit.

Sasuke did not need telling twice. Lighting quick the chopsticks were in his hands and darting between the many delectable dishes on the table. Hiashi and Hinata watched in open mouthed shock at the amount and speed in which he grabbed at the food. More than half his food was gone before he noticed them starring.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"There is nothing to apologize for. You are just hungry. I am sure Yuiko will be glad to hear his cooking in so appreciative," Hiashi voiced.

When Sasuke made no move to comment further Hiashi tried another topic. "Did you find the room suitable?" he asked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered evenly.

"I see you found the kimono I left for you. It suits you."

No response. Did Fugaku have this much trouble getting words out of the boy? He doubted it. "Taiko tells me he saw you running outside with a box of shuriken. Is this true?"

"Yes…"

"Did you practice all day?"

"Yes."

"Don't tire yourself out so much. There is no hurry for you to get stronger. I have no doubt you are top of your class."

Scowling at his food Sasuke grip on the utensil tightened. That's where you're wrong Hiashi-san. I have to get stronger fast, Sasuke thought sourly. Fighting down the urge to vocalize his thoughts he forced out a reply. "Yes…Hiashi-san."

Growing tired of the unresponsive nature of the boy Hiashi tried his daughter. "How did the training go with Takamoto-san?"

"I-It w-w-was f-fine. H-he is a g-good t-teacher," Hinata stuttered.

"Are you learning very much from him?"

"Y-yes I-I am."

Even more annoyed with his daughter than the Uchiha, Hiashi busied himself with eating. What was wrong with these children? One gave monosyllable answers and the other couldn't even say yes without stuttering. His second daughter had better not be like either of the two.

Breaking the silence Sasuke said, "Hiashi-san?"

At his name Hiashi glanced up from his food and toward Sasuke.

"Do you need me to return to the compound after Academy lets out?"

"No, I suppose not. Why?" Hiashi asked. What could the boy possibly need to do?

"I like to stay after and use the training fields," Sasuke explained.

Of course, training. The child was a driven ninja it was only natural he would want to practice. "I see…well, that should be fine. Just make sure you are home before five. You have a welcome party to attend."

To Sasuke's relief it was no his chopsticks that clattered to the table in shock, but Hinata's. Though, it was only his determination not to make a fool of himself that prevented his own chopsticks from executing a similar awkward spectacle. Sasuke had expected many things but a welcome party was not one of them.

Obviously Hinata hadn't either. Hiashi was probably planning something; he needed time to think it over and try to figure out what.

Using the excuse of a finished meal Sasuke placed his chopsticks on their spot atop the plate and rose. "I'll be in my room," he offered for explanation as he started toward the hall.

Halting his step midway was a short, almost after-thought voice of Hiashi proclaiming, "When you go the training fields take Hinata with you. She could use some extra practice."

Sasuke did not enjoy other's watching him train. In the most polite terms Sasuke _loathed _such things. If he was practicing something then he had not yet mastered it, therefore it was a weakness. No one was supposed to see him weak.

Still…he couldn't just say no to Hiashi. The man was his acting guardian and caretaker, too much acts of defiance would be make life difficult. Swallowing his pride the best he could Sasuke forced a low toned response from between his lips. "Fine."

"Oh and Sasuke," Hiashi called calmly.

He halted his step, teeth grinding together in frustration. "Yes?"

"Walk her to and from the Academy would you? You are going to the same place after all."

"Of course...Hisashi-san," he answered stiffly, ignoring the screams of no echoing through his head. "May I go now?" he asked sarcastically.

In between soft, pacific sips of his tea Hiashi gave his consent for the action, an enigmatic smirk casting itself across his face.

Sasuke took great satisfaction in the calm, controlled way he walked down the hall and slammed his door shut. Even the echo of the deed sounded grand to Sasuke's ears. It was a childish response to loosing control but a satisfying one. He wouldn't let Hiashi get the upper hand on him next time, he would be ready.

**-**

**-**

¹ Both male and females wear kimono. Though the male one is much simpler and doesn't have a big obi and instead is usually just a small thin sash. It basically looks like a yukata just bit more formal. Hiashi and Fugaku two common people who wear them.

² I'm going out on a limb here. It never said Hinata's mom died but she's never mentioned or shown so I'm just going to guess she died in child labor with Hanabi. And I'm going to pretend she was friends with Mikoto, just for plots sake.

³ A genkan is the entrance to the home. Usually made out of the same material outside the home (i.e. concert, tile, ect.) It's where you take off your shoes.

**Authors Note: **I apologize for not having this up yesterday, I lost connection with internet and couldn't get it until Monday, at school. But it's here and I promise this wont' happen for the rest of the week. Same thing goes like last time. Five reviews and I will update tomorrow. Last time though 'cause I'm still working on chapter 4.


	3. Adding Fuel

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

WARNINGS: This is an AU story and thus, subject to be different than the original story. I have changed one major factor for the sake of my plot and it is obvious. Do not flame me for having made the change. You have been warned and if any changes of events offends you in any way DONT READ THIS STORY! All assumptions made and mentioned in the first chapter have been carried over.

following assumptions are being made in this chapter:

**Authors Note**:

**-**

**Chapter Two: Adding Fuel  
**

**-**

He heard the noise before anything else registered. It was there in the back of his head, a constant bellowing mockery of his fear. The sound was no different than it had been in the past week but it had not once seemed so real. He could swear they were actual crows cawing at him, not lucid manifestation of his fear. He tossed and turned in his bed, body fighting to wake up while his mind resisted. Eventually the second won, forcing his eyes open.

Still feeling the lingering effects of his dream Sasuke frantically scanned the room in search of something to focus on. With each sweep of his head the knowledge of his consciousness began to sink in.

_Gone, he's gone. It was only a nightmare, just a nightmare_, Sasuke chanted to himself, hoping that for once the small prayer would grant the requested comfort. It didn't. The images, so vivid and real, still raced across his vision. They wouldn't go away. It…it would be a good thing, he reasoned. Seeing them every night would be a good reminder to him. Sasuke tried to concentrate on that thought as he moved out of the bed.

It worked well enough to provide a distraction from his beating heart but the unease and sadness it left in him wouldn't leave. His thoughts stayed in his dreams until a sharp knock on the door resounded.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you awake?".

His eyes thinned at the offense slab of wood. Someone had come to wake him? Or were they stationed there to keep watch? Probably the second, Hiashi seemed to be the paranoid type.

"Yes." It came out croaky, uneven and soft. Rather than attributing it to lingering fear he chose to blame the earliness of the morning, despite it probably being the former.

"That's good. Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke would have sneered at the dumb question had the person been visible. Had he sleep well? Had he last night? Or the night before that? No of course not. Stupid dumb servant-person, asking stupid dumb questions.

Giving a swift kick to the blankets (hitting the door would hurt) Sasuke walked over to the door and slid it open. Standing a mere foot away from the door was a middle aged brunette dressed in a loose, light lavender kimono. She had soft, kind features and classic Hyuuga eyes, eyes that widened in surprise as the door slid open.

"Does it look like I sleep well?" he accused her sharply, his eyes narrowing in a wild, unsuccessful attempt to look intimidating. It might have worked had he not been dressed in loose, feminine white pajamas. She had no doubt they belonged the master's daughter.

Stifling a laugh she answered Sasuke. "No, I suppose you don't."

Grunting his agreement Sasuke turned around and walked back to the bed. "You might as well come in. It's stupid to talk through a door." Reaching down he expertly picked up the blankets, folded them, and put them away. The futon soon followed.

Her eyes crinkled up in amusement as she watched the boy work. He was more independent than the submissive branch children, yet didn't quite have the haughty aura about him most of the main family did. He was a different breed altogether.

"What are you staring at?" he demanded softly, his cheeks a bit red.

The lady jerked a bit in surprise, not having realized she had been staring so long. "Sorry, I was just spacing out. Old age seems to be getting at me these days," she told him with a soft chuckle, her eyes crinkling even more. "So what do you plan to wear today?"

Sasuke's already pink tinted face turned an even darker shade. "I'm going to wear my own clothes," he muttered, his eyes looking somewhere to the left of the woman. He was obviously thinking back to the little girls pajamas he had been forced into the night before. It turned out sleeping in ones underwear was a major 'no' in the Hyuuga family. If Sasuke was not mistaken it was rule number three. Just under rule two, never be late for dinner.

The woman could not hold back her laugher any more. Smiling big she chuckled freely at the poor boy in front of her. He was so different from her other charges!

"Hey, stop laughing. It's rude," he ordered sheepishly as he felt his face slowly darken. Never before had he had someone out right laughed at him. Smirk, smile and on rare occasions pinch his cheeks but not once laugh. He was to say the least, mortally embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't help it. You — you're so cute," she said breathlessly, her body still lightly shaking with amusement.

A pout grew on his face as he watched the strange woman continue laughing at him. "I'm not cute," he corrected timidly.

"O-Of course you're not," the woman reassured him, the chuckles subsiding.

Sasuke muttered something inaudibly as he started at his feet.

"Hm? What did you say?" the lady asked sincerely.

"…nothing. What do you need?"

The woman blinked awkwardly. What was she doing here? Oh yeah, the clothes. "Ah that's right. I was supposed to give you this. It's a new set of clothes Hiashi-sama had picked out for you." Reaching into the folds of her kimono she pulled out a neatly wrapped white package. She held it out to Sasuke who, after a moment's hesitation, took the package.

The wrapping came off quickly, flying in pieces around his feet. A small smile grew as he stared at the clothes underneath. They were the same basic style as his old clothing but the pants were white and the shirt a vibrant blue.

He thanked her, a small simper making its way across his face.

Pleased the gift had been to his liking the woman smiled widely. "You're welcome. My name is Hyuuga Kaiya. I'm in charge of helping Hinata-sama¹."

"Uchiha Sasuke." To his delight his voice had regained its strength. He hated sounding like a stuttering fool.

"Oh I know. You're the talk of the town!" It was either a smile or a laugh for the woman, never a frown.

"Hmph." Sasuke frowned angrily at the floor boards. Everyone just had to keep mentioning it. Couldn't they show some respect for the dead? Or at least treat them as individuals? Not a single mass under the name of a clan?

"I'm going to wait outside the room for you okay? Come out when you're done."

Sasuke looked up from his musings just in time to see the woman leave. Why was she waiting for him? He could find his own way. Didn't she have that Hinata girl to take care of? The soon to be permanent scowl situated itself on his face once more. Pulling the clothes out of the package he quickly put them on. They were slightly baggy but he would grow into them.

With the clothes on it was time for him to leave. Shuffling over to the door he slid it open and walked out. The woman, Kaiya, was standing politely beside the door, just as she said she would be.

"Ah, you're done. Do the clothes fit okay?"

Sasuke nodded, the fact the woman couldn't tell just by looking at him only further backing the idea Hyuuga were blind as well as dense.

"I have to go check on my other know the way to the dining room right?"

Sasuke in fact, did not know the way to the mentioned room. He didn't know how to get _anywhere_ in the house without extensive trial and error time. But he was an Uchiha, and they knew everything.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He hoped.

Now would have been the best time for the women to be nosy but no, she smiled down at him and turned to walk. Sasuke watched her leave and wondered briefly if this was karma in the works. Then the spinning red eyes – eyes that never left his consciousness, flashed to the front of his mind and he remembered that karma didn't exist. There was nothing in the world that could repay his loss.

-

-

He was getting better at this. Navigating the Hyuuga home wasn't all that hard once you learned what to look for. The scroll against the south wall, the large vase in the east, all were landmarks you could use to remember what led to where. The dining room, he disouvered, was reached best if you followed the hallways with the large monkey makes.

Breakfast was a somber affair. Hiashi apparently, did not eat morning meals with his small family, leaving the short meal to be shared between Hinata and Sasuke. Neither child was much of a socialist so the meal was eaten in silence, save for short orders of 'pass the salt' and other such table pleasantries.

Sasuke did not mind this as it left him time to reflect on his latest, most certainly not last, nightmare.

Gently setting the wooden chopsticks down Sasuke stood up. A quick glance at the girl across from him told him she was not anywhere near done eating. Hiding his annoyance the best he could the boy walked over to a nearby shelf and picked out a book.

After settling himself down beside it he began to read. It was a dull retelling of the settling of the Hidden Leaf. Not the sort of thing he would be reading at any other time, but at the moment he had too much pride to get up and get a new one. That would mean he had picked the wrong one, and Sasuke Uchiha did not do something like as trivial as pick a wrong book. Besides, if the girl was really a Hyuuga she'd catch onto the obvious show of boredom and finish so they could leave.

"Y-you r-r-re-aad-dy U-uch-h-ha-s-san?" the girl stuttered at him.

Flipping the book closed Sasuke stood up and put it away. "Yeah, you go everything you need?" he asked, turning to her for confirmation.

She nodded, quickly turning red under his gaze.

"Okay, let's go," Sasuke said with finality.

By the time Hinata looked up from her food he was already walking out of the room. She scooped her small purple backpack and then ran after him. Together they walked down the hall and out of the house. Sasuke got to the end of the path leading from the house before realizing he had no idea how to get out of the compound.

A short inner battle followed. Ask Hinata how to get out of here and sacrifice his dignity or keep said dignity and get hopelessly lost. It toke him a grand total of five seconds to decide.

"Hey, how do you get out this place?" he asked roughly, subconsciously sticking his hands in the pockets of his white pants. Uchiha pride be damned he didn't want to be late for the Academy.

"W-what?"

Sasuke groaned lightly. It had known the girl for a total of twelve hours and he was already sick of her submissive behavior. "I asked you what way you go to get out of here," he repeated rudely.

Hinata flushed darker, utterly embarrassed by her lack of focus. "Y-You g-go l-l-left f-f-firs-st. T-th—"

"Whatever. Just lead," Sasuke grunted out.

Hinata visibly recoiled at the harsh sound of his voice. Causing a fleetingly sense of guilt to pass through Sasuke. He didn't need to snap like that. It even sounded harsh to his ears. Not that he could do anything to fix it now.

Not even answering Hinata stumbled in front of him and began to walk slowly. Once again in silence they walked down the cobbled streets of the compound. They continued down the street like that, Hinata staring timidly at her hands, Sasuke faking disinterest at large. Their pase not changing until they were outside the compound.

The walk would have continued on like this had Hinata been anyone else. But she wasn't. She was the shy, timid child of the Hyuuga head who, for the life of her, could not be aggressive. Running ahead was most certainly an aggressive trait. One that Sasuke possessed but couldn't currently exercise. Hence his current irritation.

"Can't we move any faster?" he demanded.

Snapping her head up in surprise, Hinata turned toward Sasuke. "Wh-what?"

"Move faster! We're going to be late." Sasuke would not be late. That was a sign of low self-control and weakness. And Uchiha Sasuke was not weak. He'd make sure everyone knew that.

"Y-yes!" Hinata answered quickly, willing her feet to move faster. Which they did, for a while. Before too long however, both children were back to their slow walk.

Seeing this Sasuke decided that if he was going to get anywhere it would have to be done by him. He would have to either ditch the girl and arrived there on time or he _walked_ there with her, and was late. It didn't take long to decide. Breaking out into a run Sasuke hurried ahead, his face a nice little scowl.

Moments after Sasuke passed Hinata she knew she had been wrong: again. Why couldn't she just follow orders? It would be so easy, Hinata thought. Her stray musing giving her strength Hinata forced her body into a run. She was running as fast as she could but she still couldn't catch up to the boy.

"U-Uchiha-san! W-wait up please!" Hinata called out to the older boy, her voice losing its usual stutter due to the intensity of her run.

Hearing her voice, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see Hinata at least four yards behind him. Her pale face was flushed a soft pink while her hands swayed behind her as she ran. If the color of her face was any indicator, she was running out of breath.

He had run ahead for a reason. Couldn't' she have figured that out yet? He didn't want to be late! Still, still, the girl looked like she was trying so hard. Maybe he could be late this one day. Irritability crept inside his voice as he answered her, "Fine, but hurry. I can't be late."

She nodded vigorously, happy he had stopped for her. The other kids usually sped up, leaving her behind. "T-than-thank you U-Uchiha-s-san." Leaning her hands on her knees the young girl took a deep breath, relishing in the feeling of air flooding her lungs.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, his voice still prickled with impatience.

Face lifting to stare at him she answered, "Yes!"

"Good. And stop calling me 'Uchiha-san'. It's Sasuke."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she saw a light wave of pink grace the boy's face. Was he…embarrassed? The thought brought a small giggle out of the girl. It was so alien to think _thee_ Uchiha Sasuke would be embarrassed over something like names. "S-s-sorry Uchi-Sa-Sasuke-san."

Temporality relieved of words the boy just stared at the girl. Had he just heard her giggle? The stuttering down-cast girl had just giggled at him! Not only was it unexpected but it made her the second person that day to do that to him. What was with people giggling and laughing at him? He wasn't cute dang it!

"Come on. We'll be late if we wait any longer." He turned away from her as he spoke, hoping beyond hope that damn blush would erase itself off his face.

Smiling that shy smile of hers Hinata followed Sasuke out of the compound and to the academy. No more words were exchanged but the young girl was sure it wasn't because _she_ who was too embarrassed to talk.

**-**

"So, you…ah have your own class right?"

Sasuke and Hinata were standing outside the boy's classroom, the older of the two staring anywhere but at the girl.

"Y-yes…" Her small, stuttering voice had returned the moment the two of them entered the building. By now Sasuke was sure it was caused by the presence of other people.

"Okay…See you later." Turning Sasuke walked down the hall until he reached his classroom. Composing himself he strode into the room, unconcerned with the numerous eyes following him. He had expected this. The stares, the murmurs, the pitied looks…he had known he would get them. It was unfortunate that knowledge didn't lessen the irritation and anger he felt. Face still posed in a perfect mask he climbed the isle to his seat and sat down.

"Hey, there he is."

"Yeah…I heard my dad saying his whole clan was wiped out the other night!"

"Yeah me too! My mom said it was a massacre!"

It took all his self control not to turn around and tell those inconsiderate kids to shut up. They didn't know anything about him or his clan.

"Settle down! Settle down! Class will now begin!" The teacher's voice did its wonder and with in moments the class was quieting down to a murmur.

"Okay today will be discussing the merits of using smoke bombs…"

The teacher's voice faded to a light buzz in Sasuke's mind. With all the excitement of the morning Sasuke had almost forgotten the previous night's event. Realizing he had forgotten his family, even for just one morning, awakened more pain in him than any of the rumors could. How could he have forgotten them? His mother, his father…weariness and a numbing, tired anger took over his mind. He would make sure a mistake like that never happened again. He wouldn't forget them.

"That's for today. Don't forget to fill out that chart! It's due tomorrow!" The teacher's voice was dulled as the bell started into a loud echoing ring half way through.

Sliding to an upright position Sasuke followed the mass of students ahead of him out the door, their conversations a throbbing pulsing noise in his ears.

"Sasuke-kun! Stay a moment would you?"

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around to face the teacher. Forcing one foot in front the other he trudged to the teacher's desk. "What did you need?" Sasuke asked bluntly, his voice not once lapsing out of its chosen monotone.

"I know it may not be my place to ask…but if you need anything don't hesitate to come ask me okay?" The man's voice was soft and full of the thing Sasuke had decided he hated more than Itachi himself: pity. The man pitied him.

"Is this that all you needed to talk to me about? I need to go." Sasuke locked eyes with the older man's, forcing himself to remain as emotionless and indifferent as he could. He wanted—no he needed them to know he didn't want their help or their pity. He was an Uchiha; he could take care of himself.

The teacher broke contact first, his soft cream brown eyes falling to his hands. "That is all. But think on what I said okay?"

Sasuke nodded automatically, knowing full well he would never willingly seek another person's help or support.

It was only when he was out of the room and halfway to the entrance did he remember having to pick up Hinata. Scowling he turned around and headed once again to the back halls. He didn't know what classroom it was exactly but he assumed it would towards the back area since that was where all the first year classes were.

Sure enough he found the dark haired girl sitting outside class A-11. Her dim purple backpack rested on the floor beside her, legs pulled close to her body and her face buried in her knees leaving only her hair exposed.

"Hey, come on. We need to go," Sasuke told her firmly.

At the sound of his voice Hinata jolted to attention, her face popping into view. "S-Sasuke-san! S-sorry. I didn't h-hear y-you c-c-c-ome."

The boy grunted in reply and swiveled around. "Let's go. I don't want to spend all day here."

"Y-yes!" Standing up Hinata slid on her bag and followed the quickly departing boy. Family could be so rude sometimes.

-

True to his word Sasuke walked straight to the practice field. It wasn't all that large, a hundred meters or so, and composed of a dozen or so training dummies, grassy fields, a small pond and a sandy track.

Favoring the dummy nearest the pond Sasuke stalked over to it and deposited his bag against the straw doll. Shuriken were retrieved and immediately put to use. It was during one of his second round of throws that he noticed Hinata's activity.

The girl was using the target next to him and throwing several kunai's toward its center. Out of the first five she threw two of them found their mark. It was almost painful to watch. His eyes drew to her hands and the position in which they threw the deadly object.

"Who taught her to throw like that? It's totally wrong," he muttered quietly. He was half tempted to walk over there and fix her hold for her. Tempted being the focus word, he couldn't be bothered with helping a girl he had just met. That was too much trouble and waste of his time. She would by herself learn eventually.

Half an hour later she was _still_ holding the weapon wrong. Sasuke hadn't even known he could be annoyed so much by something like this. He didn't care about her—she was nobody. He owed her nothing. So why on earth was it bugging him so bad?

_Swish, thunk, thunk, swish, swish. _

This girl was an idiot, she had to be. How could she still not get it after all this? Groaning his irritation out Sasuke threw the last of his shuriken at the dummy and stalked over to Hinata.

The poor girl saw him coming, all dark scowls and steaming black eyes. It was a testament to her inner-strength that she let out only a small whimper at his approach.

"You're doing it wrong," he said deadpanned.

"W-What-t?"

"The kunai—you're holding it wrong!" He pointed to the loosely held weapon in her hands.

She finally caught on. Glancing down at her hand she began to raise it toward her chest.

Before it got anywhere Sasuke yanked it out of her hands and said, "Look, I'll show you." He then grabbed her hand and, not noticing the deep blush racing across her face, arranged her hand on the weapon, all the while speaking. "The thumb curls around like this," he moved her thumb around the hilt and pressed it down.

Ignoring Hinata's bright red face Sasuke moved her arm to the proper posture. Letting go of her hand he stepped back and said, "Now throw."

Hinata did as she was told. To her astonishment the weapon flew straight towards the dummy's center and stuck fast. Hinata stared at her accomplishment in shock. Did she really do that? It was amazing!

Sasuke himself was not the least bit surprised. In fact, he looked smug. Her success was thanks to him after all, he had reason to be proud. "Try again," he urged.

Reaching down to her small pile of kunai Hinata picked one up, adjusted the hold and threw it at the dummy. The kunai swerved to the left of the center and imbedded itself in the second outer ring. Not as impressive as the first try but a definite improvement from working on her own.

"Okay one more," Sasuke said.

One more Hinata did, and then another, and another until all her twelve kunai were stuck inside the dummy's red target ring. Staring at her success Hinata couldn't help but smile. Never before had she felt such self-pride in her work.

"Good. Now keep practicing like I showed you. The Uchiha style is so much better than whatever that crap was you were trying before," Sasuke boasted as he turned away and started for his own dummy. As if realizing something he hadn't before he stopped in mid-walk and swerved to look at his new, dare he say, training partner. "Don't tell anybody I showed you that. If they ask, say…you came up with it on your own. Got it?"

Not wanting to upset the boy further (he looked rather agitated) Hinata nodded eagerly.

Satisfied she would do as she was told Sasuke continued his walk back the dummy. For the next hour and half the two of them worked on their throwing accuracy. Training that ended with more improvement on the Hyuuga's end than Sasuke's own. By the end of the hour the girl had a success rate of four out of twelve. A vast improvement from the two out of twelve she was doing before. She might even tell her father about it.

**-**

By the time Hinata got her chance to retell her success to Hiashi the desire was gone. Watching her father show Sasuke off to all their guests destroyed any sense of pride she had gained. Compared to the Uchiha she was nothing. Her father must have thought so too. He would not go to this much trouble for someone he did not vastly care for.

And what trouble it was. Hiashi had rented out an expensive old-fashioned inn near Konoha's most famous bathhouse for the occasion. The walls of the inn were entirely made of wood with authentic sliding doors and low tables. The courtyard of the place was decorated extensively with festive strings and bulbs along the walkway roofs. Glowing red lanterns and large wooden food tables were present as well. He had turned entire area into an elaborate outside banquet. All done to welcome Sasuke into family. Hinata doubted Hiashi had thrown such a party for her birth.

She could see them from her spot by the food tables. Sasuke was dressed in a beautiful black silk kimono with a dark blue obi sash and the Uchiha signal on both shoulders. It had definitely cost Hiashi a pretty penny. The head himself was standing next to Sasuke in the white and light cream kimono he reserved for formal occasions. Compared to her and her simple lavender kimono the two of them looked much more impressive. She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was enjoying himself.

-

-

There were few events in Sasuke's life that could compare to the horrible, boring trial he was enduring right now. He had been forced to meet four important members of something or another, half a dozen parents and their young daughters, and so many other people Sasuke had lost count. Speaking of which, Hiashi was talking again.

"This is Tetsuo-dono, an honored member on the Hyuuga Counsel. Say your greetings Sasuke," Hiashi instructed in his smooth, sleek baritone.

Sasuke moved his eyes towards Tetsuo. It was an ugly thing, that man's face. All harsh angles without any sense of symmetry or elegance, speckled with dark tanned spots like some sort of disease. His eyebrows were thick and black, covering most of the deep set pale eyes. Sasuke hated him immediately. Ugly things had no place in his world.

He couldn't bring himself to be polite or hold his opinion in any longer. "Where do you stand on the counsel? Bottom if you Hyuuga rank by looks," Sasuke stated arrogantly.

Hiashi blanched at the loose, insulting words Sasuke offered for introduction. The boy had no sense of respect in the slightest. A fine trait to show the public but to the Hyuuga, his _family_, respect was a necessity he needed to learn.

Framing the shock in a tight frown Hiashi set his hand down on the boys shoulder. "Sasuke you are being rude. Tetsuo-dono is an important person who deserves your respect. You will show it to him," Hiashi demanded.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to his guardian, a pouting frown already in place. "I don't respect anyone. Not you, the so-called Hokage or this turtle-faced grandpa. The only thing you dogs deserve is contempt." Forcing himself out of Hiashi's grip Sasuke stalked away from them and toward the food tables.

They watched the child walk away for a bit, pale eyes concentrated on the small black clad form of so many people's plans. His dark clothes easily stood out from the softer shades of the Hyuuga kimonos. Or perhaps it was Sasuke himself that stood out. That arrogant, graceful gait and controlled smile…few had such walk. Few had the potential of Uchiha Sasuke. Both men could see it.

Beside him Tetsuo softly shook his head. "You aren't going to be able to control him Hiashi. Uchiha are violent, conceited people. If they know you are controlling them against their will they will leave you with burns that will never heal. You may not see the burns at the time but they will show up, mark my words. Fire like that might be powerful but it's dangerous. Such fires should be left alone. Some deserve to die." Tetsuo did not wait for a reply from Hiashi, his words didn't need one. Slipping old, wrinkly hands into the folds of his blue, crane imported kimono he walked away.

Hiashi gave no inclination of the elder's departure, going as far as to quietly answer the accusation. "It's not the tamer who fly's through the ring of fire Tetsuo. It's the caged bird."

-

-

For all the Uchiha's stupid formalities and rules they hadn't been fool enough to try and throw a banquet. Evidently, the Hyuuga were. He'd add 'stupid' to the growing list of Hyuuga qualities². Perhaps he'd post it on his wall. A nice, long list of his observations for the maids and Hiashi to see. That would teach the old bat to force him to attend some stuck-up banquet.

_I could stick it above my bed. They'd see it there_, Sasuke thought cynically. "Better yet, I'll write it on the wall," he mused out loud.

"Write what?"

Sasuke turned from the banquet table to see a boy around his own age staring questioning at him. He had long dark hair and the customary Hyuuga eyes. His black kimono had a pretty lavender bird design along the bottom of it and parts of the sleeves. It looked good on him, not that Sasuke would tell him that. Compliments were something he restricted to the deceased.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded rudely.

The boy looked shocked at the sudden question, as if he was not often asked such a thing. Yet, he did not answer. Annoyed Sasuke repeated himself. "Hey, I asked you a question."

The boy's face grew sour and he opened his mouth to retort. "I'm—"

The rest of the words were suffocated by a louder, more masculine voice. "Neji, there you are! I've been looking for you."

Both boys turned in time to see two men move out of the crowd and toward them.

The first to reach them was obviously his guardian Hiashi, someone Sasuke wasn't all that surprised to see. The second and clearly the one who had called out, was identical to Hiashi in every way save his kimono, which was a soft, unadorned brown color. If they had not been in different clothing Sasuke would have not have been able to tell them apart.

"Good, you're already here Sasuke," Hisahi said with a loose, polite smile. Using his left hand he gestured for Sasuke to come stand next to him.

The movement, the hair, the calm look—it was all so similar to Itachi for a moment Sasuke could see the figure of his brother there. The calm, loving brother he had admired all his life…

Sasuke wasn't aware of his actions until Hiashi so rudely pointed it out to him. "What on earth…? Sasuke, why are you crying?"

Realizing how undignified he must have looked standing there with tears running down his face Sasuke quickly raised his sleeve and furiously wiped across his eyes. Never mind that the gown he was wearing cost more than a farmer's monthly wage, he couldn't be caught crying!

When he was satisfied the tears were gone Sasuke righted his posture and looked up at his guardian. "You must have been mistaken Hiashi-san. As you can see I am not crying." His voice was clear and strong, nothing like what it should have been.

"I must have been mistaken. Well, seeing as we are all here introductions might as well be made." His hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Hiashi turned towards his identical other. "Sasuke, this is my younger brother Hizashi. Hizashi, this is Uchiha Sasuke. As of yesterday he is my son."

Though the words were said lightly but the sentence seemed to hang in the air ominously. The child beside this Hizashi person didn't seem to sense anything, though the older man himself did. His shoulders squared and his eyes seemed to get thinner. Was there something important about Hiashi's words? Should Sasuke have noticed something?

He did not have long to contemplate the questions, as seconds after his guardian spoke Hizashi returned the introductions. "It is a pleasure to meet the boy brother has decided to raise. I have a son of my own," the man's hand gently fell to rest on the shoulders of the boy beside him. "This is Neji. Neji, say hello to Sasuke-sama," he ordered.

As soon as the words left Hizashi's lips Neji tensed and his eyes widened. Seeing this Sasuke decided that yes, he was missing something. It obviously had something to do with him being adopted by Hiashi. Desperately wanting to understand what was going on, he shuffled through his brain in search of any information on clans he had.

The only source for such information was his own dead family. Sasuke had been the second son of the clan head, Itachi the first even. But no one in the clan ever addressed him or his brother with such honorifics. The Hyuuga family must go on ranks. Rank, it seemed, Sasuke was the top of. For some reason, this angered Sasuke more than it did anything else. Sasuke didn't want that kind of responsibility. Itachi had had that kind of responsibility. He didn't want to be like Itachi. He wanted nothing to do with these ranks and mind games.

So when the boy bowed and addressed him with high honorifics, Sasuke did the only thing he could think of. He turned around and ran.

**-**

**-**

**-**

¹ I can't imagine Hiashi going out of his way helping Hinata, Hanabi or Sasuke. It just doesn't fit his personality to me. So, voila! Kaiya the ever-happy nursemaid. I assure you she will be the only OC in this story.

² Whoever can name the other two qualities I've given the Hyuuga (said by Sasuke) will get a special reward (one-shot perhaps?) from me. Or request. Either or. If two or more people can then both the reward. You get the idea.

**Authors Note:** Yeah, few days late but at least its up. I'm slowly getting better at this on time thing. Beta still in need by the way. Review please.


End file.
